


Dreams and Dangers

by deprough



Series: Dincember 2020 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dincember, Dincember 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough
Summary: Corrie finds herself drawn to the mysterious stranger in her town.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dincember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Dreams and Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Dincember. You'll want to read the series in order so that everything makes sense. 
> 
> 12/2/2020 Dincember prompt - December (the Ariana Grande version)

One of the things that made life in Libu so pleasant was the hot springs, particularly in winter. Every family in town had their own section of the spring that was their own, and when it turned cold, most evenings found people soaking in the hot waters. Corrie loved them; when she was tired, sore, or even just upset, they soothed her like nothing else could.

The walk to and from was less pleasant, though, and Corrie huddled deeper into her robe. They were perin furs, lined with finely woven gurt wool, and it was one of her favorite possessions. Though incredibly warm, the wind still whipped in through the opening and under the bottom hem, and her legs above her boots were chilly.

She stomped the snow off on the porch, pausing when the hair on her neck rose. She peered out into the dark night but didn’t see anything. She still felt like someone was watching her, and she hastily went inside. Her blaster hung by the door, and she felt better with her hand wrapped around its solid grip. 

For five minutes, she waited for something to jump out at her. When nothing did, she put her blaster back in its holster and chalked the feeling up to paranoia.  _ You did spend all day riding through the woods with a bounty hunter and his alien kid hunting Hutt prisoners. _ It wasn’t surprising that she was completely on edge. 

Upstairs, Lonneric and Raina were tucked into their beds, and Corrie felt a bit better. In her room, she peered out the window at her mother’s house, wondering if she should do a patrol around the grounds--

“What’s this?”

She spun at the Mandalorian’s distinctive voice, gasping. “What are you doing in my  _ room _ ?”

“Seeing you,” he said, his voice a low growl.

“Get out,” she hissed, pointing at the door.

“Do you really want me to leave?” he asked softly. She started to say yes, but the words caught in her throat. She heard the smile in his voice when he purred, “You were looking at me all day, trying to see under the helmet, trying to guess what I look like. And then, you going out, at night, dressed like that.” 

“This is always what I wear when I go to the springs,” she told him. Her voice was weirdly breathy, in a way that it hadn’t been since Loren had been courting her.

“When your town is under siege? Without your blaster? Really?” 

Corrie opened her mouth to retort, but she didn’t know what to say. It sounded so bad when he put it that way, but she’d just needed the comfort of the springs. 

“Going out, wrapped up like a present.” He stepped closer to her, the soft shine of the exterior lights flowing over his armor. He stopped in front of her, then reached past her to pull the curtains closed.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

He leaned down until his helmet was close to her ear. “Giving you what you want.” His hand dropped to the tie on her robe. “What you’ve wanted all day.”

“Ever since I saw your hair, just the end,” she murmured. “It… reminds me…”

“Of who?” His voice purred as he pulled the tie and her robe fell open. Corrie shivered as the cooler air of the room brushed over her skin. “It’s a shame you keep all this beauty covered,” he breathed. “Hidden under layers of furs and wool, braced behind a badge, and shielded by a biting smirk. No wonder no one in this town tries anything. You announce that you’re unavailable.” He traced a gloved finger through the valley between her breasts down to her nest of curls. “Hands off.”

“Why do you think I’m available to touch?” she growled, his touch leaving fire over her skin. 

“Because you would have told me to stop touching you,” he said, taking the ends of her belt in his hands and walking backwards, gently pulling her forward. Once she was in the center of the room, he passed behind her and drew the robe behind her. Instead of pulling it off her, he wrapped it around her arms, binding them behind her back. Walking in front of her, he scanned her bared body, the gaze of that black visor lingering on her bared breasts. 

“Now that is a gift,” he murmured, cupping a breast and toying with the nipple gently. “All so prettily rewrapped, and ready for me to do with it what I want.”

He pushed her and she tumbled onto the bed. He made an approving sound at the sight of her sprawled over the woolen blanket, legs spread. She should have closed them; instead, she spread them wider in a silent invitation. In rough, fast motions, he pulled at his belt and pushed down his fly, drawing out his cock. 

He yanked off his gloves and tossed them, and she shivered as his warm hands passed over her legs and up her thighs. She looked down the lengths of their bodies to see him jutting out of his pants, hard and ready. He nudged her thighs open a little more and pressed the head of his cock to her wet pussy. They both groaned at the contact. “So…  _ ready _ ,” he panted, pushing into her. “Good and ready for me.”

As he entered her, she came in a rush of pleasure that jerked her awake. She lay as her heart pounded and her pussy quivered through the rest of her orgasm. It took several minutes to sort the dream from reality, to remember she was alone in her room. “By the Maker,” she whispered when she could speak again, slowly unwinding her tangled blankets from her arms. “That was a hell of a dream.”

With a groan, she realized that now she had to work with him tomorrow. She also wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep now, either. Throwing back her covers, she quickly dressed and went downstairs. The night had that brittle quality when it was freezing cold outside, so she bundled up before slinging her blaster belt on over the coat. She shouldered her blaster rifle and headed out into the dark. 

Burning away embarrassment in motion, she patrolled her town, seeking any danger that might threaten. Nothing appeared from the shadows to attack Libu, and gradually, Corrie found herself checking her barn. Cursehead snored in the corner of his pen, but Patchy, the ewe Mom had loaned Mando, was awake and milling listlessly. 

Moving to the door of the stall, she chirped at the animal, who pitched her ears forward but didn’t walk over.

“Something wrong?”

Corrie jumped and brought up her gun to find her barrel pointed at the Mandalorian. He didn’t seem alarmed to find himself facing her firearm. She lowered the weapon and tried to will her heart to slow down. “Good Maker, I nearly shot you!”

“Is there something wrong?” he repeated. That low growl of his voice made her stomach tighten with want.

“Doesn’t appear to be,” Corrie said, clenching her fists so he wouldn’t see them shake. He’d scared the gurtschie out of her. “Just couldn’t sleep, so I did a patrol.” She glanced at him, hoping he’d interpret her flush as coming from the cold. “What are you doing?”

“Saw you out here, thought there might be trouble.” He tilted his head, and the light played over his helmet like it had in her dream. “But there’s nothing wrong?”

“Not that I can see.” She turned to stare out into the night. “They’re out there, though.”

“We’ll find them.”

“I know.” The silence fell over them, the quiet of the deep night. Corrie wondered why the moment didn’t feel awkward, but she didn’t dwell on it. Those were the kinds of questions that caused stress and worry, and she had enough of both right now. 

“Why were your deputies knitting during the briefing?” The sudden question from their guest pulled Corrie from her thoughts. 

“Everyone knits or cards wool whenever their hands are free.” Corrie smiled; this was a question that her planet got a lot. “Gurt wool and apparel is our major export, so everyone’s always working on something to sell. Our speciality is this dye color.” She waved the end of her sunshine yellow scarf at him. “It’s bright and doesn’t fade, even after a long time in the sun.”

He didn’t remark further and she wondered if he’d regretted asking. After a long, oddly comfortable silence, she said, “I’m going back to bed. You should, too.”

“Night.” He slipped into the shadows of the barn, only to reappear under her mother’s security light when he entered the yard. 

Breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn’t made that completely awkward, she closed the barn and went to her house.  _ Maybe working with him tomorrow won’t be a total nightmare. _ Of course, thoughts of nightmares brought thoughts of dreams, and her face heated again.

_ “So prettily rewrapped”?  _ Corrie shook her head at herself. “Too many romance holos,” she muttered and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading. If you'd like daily updates on my writing, as well as blogs and reblogs abotu whatever catches my fancy, you can follow me on Tumblr @deprough.


End file.
